In hospitals and other such institutions there is no adequate provision in existance for bathing bedridden patients. Either they must be transported to a bathroom elsewhere in the hospital for baths, at which time it is very difficult to get them in and out of the bathtub, or else they must merely be given sponge baths while remaining in the bed. There has therefore been recognized a need for some type of portable bathing apparatus which can be wheeled alongside the bed and used more easily than previously known techniques. Further, the apparatus should be so designed and built as to permit easy movement of the patient thereinto, regardless of the patient's condition.
In this regard one problem arises in that, for optimum satisfaction, the ideal height for such a bathing apparatus would be such that the upper edge of the tub is on substantially the same level as the surface of the hospital bed with which it is used. The problem exists in that it is generally necessary to drain the tub into existing sinks and plumbing fixtures, which are generally 4 to 6 inches higher than the conventional bed level. Therefore, some type of emptying means is required if the bathing apparatus is to be maintained at the bed level.
Another problem exists in keeping the water temperature at a desired warm level. If the tub is filled elsewhere in the hospital and wheeled into the patient's room, the time lapse can cause the water temperature to drop below a desired level. Several approaches have been considered which would alleviate this situation. For example, a cover could be provided; a filling conduit could be provided so that the tub is filled right beside the patient's bed from the sink which is generally available in most hospital rooms; however, in the preferred solution some type of thermostatically controlled heating element is embedded in the walls of the tub to maintain the temperature at a desired safe level regardless of the filling technique utilized.
Toward this end, there is hereby provided a bathing apparatus for hospital or bedridden patients which includes a relatively shallow tub portion formed from fiberglas or other sturdy, but lightweight, material which is reinforced to be capable of supporting four hundred pounds; and of such size and shape as to enable usage by adults in at least a sitting position. The tub is provided with a removable back rest and legs having lockable casters on the lower end thereof to make the tub portable. The tub and legs may be molded as a unitary structure, or preferably the legs are molded separately and attached to the tub member by suitable hardware. The legs are of such length that when connected to the tub, the upper edge of the tub is on substantially the same level as the hospital bed with which it is used. A drain pump is connected to the drain outlet in the tub portion for pumping water from the tub to or over higher elevations such as sinks and the like. Finally, if desired, a thermostatically controlled heating element may be embedded in the tub surface and/or walls for keeping the water at a desired temperature.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable bathing apparatus for hospitals or institutions.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a portable apparatus that facilitates easy movement of a patient from the bed into the tub alongside.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable bathing apparatus of the type described with a means for emptying the tub and transporting the drained water to places of higher elevation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable bathing apparatus of the type described which includes a heating element embedded in the tub for maintaining the water at a desired temperature.